1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice coil motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of optical devices, such as a mobile phone equipped with a micro digital camera, have been developed.
As for the micro digital camera applied to the conventional mobile phone, it is impossible to adjust an interval between a lens used to concentrate external light and an image sensor used to convert the external light into an image. However, recently, the interval between the image sensor and the lens can be adjusted by a lens driving device such as a voice coil motor, so that the mobile phone can obtain a more improved image.
A conventional voice coil motor includes a mover, a stator, an elastic member, and a cover can. The mover includes a coil block that produces a magnetic field to drive a lens up and down. The stator faces the mover, and produces a magnetic field to drive the mover. The elastic member elastically supports the mover that moves up and down. The cover can covers the mover, the stator and the elastic member.
Meanwhile, in order to produce the magnetic field from the coil block, the coil block is electrically connected to the elastic member, and the elastic member is electrically connected to an external circuit board.
In recent years, in order to block harmful electromagnetic waves produced from the voice coil motor, the cover can covers surfaces of the voice coil motor other than a bottom surface thereof. Such a construction causes a portion of the elastic member for connecting the elastic member to the external circuit board and the cover can to be short-circuited, so that the malfunction of the voice coil motor frequently occurs.